High school secret
by FuckThisShitYeah
Summary: Naruto is madly in love with Sasuke, but has to keep it as a secret. It gets really hard when Sasuke is going to be is tutor, that was not in Naruto s plan.
1. Chapter 1

**It`s rated M because it`s for later, so this chapter is not an M, but it`ll come to it. I don`t own Naruto and if it comes some songs… I don`t own those either. Buhu. But fine, I think I`ll survive. Anyway, enjoy the story, or don`t, but I hope you.**

**High school secret**

Keep the secret.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who sat at the desk in front of him. He had been madly in love with Sasuke for months, but Sasuke had never understood that part. He was always so calm when they were together at the training and he never had a conversation with Naruto either. "Naruto," a voice said far away.

"Hn," Naruto said after a pause. "Are you listening? I`ve been asking you for the name of the jutsu for four minutes now," Iruka hissed at Naruto. Everybody was looking wondering at Naruto. "I knew that," Naruto said embarrassed and turned red. Sasuke was looking at him.

"Then answer the question," Iruka grinned. "Well..," Naruto stemmed and said: "The first hokage." The whole class started to laugh, except Sasuke who just sigh and turned away. "Naruto, I asked you what you put in a beef too see if you were listening, but apparently you`re not," Iruka said annoyed. Naruto didn`t care if Iruka was mad at him, but he cared if Sasuke thought of him as stupid. "I`m sorry," Naruto apology. "Come with me," Iruka said and followed Naruto out of the class.

He closed the door and looked at him with a worried gaze. "What were you thinking about?" Iruka asked. Naruto looked through the window at Sasuke for a bit without answering. "I… I..," Naruto stemmed. A light turned on in Iruka`s head.

"You`re worried about Sasuke since he`s so quiet," Iruka guest. This was Naruto`s chance, he could use it. "Yeah, I am," Naruto lied and looked to the grown so Iruka didn`t see his sorry face. "Don`t be worried. Do you want me to do something?" Iruka asked. That was what Naruto liked about Iruka, he was always so caring for Naruto. He was the first person who had truly seen him. "It`s nothing to do," Naruto sigh.

"It`s always something to do. I`ll think of something," Iruka smiled and tousled Naruto`s hair before walking in to class again. What happened, Naruto asked himself. What if Sasuke got to know that Naruto was in love with him? He would laugh and never talk to Naruto ever again. Naruto couldn`t let that happen. He had to keep it as a secret so Iruka couldn`t help him with anything.

Naruto was sitting with Shikamaru and Kiba in the lunch while looking at Sasuke. Gad, soon he would become like the other fan-girls. He had to stay cool. "Naruto, I know you`re in love with Sasuke and everything, but it looks like you`ll attack him soon," Shikamaru warned and eat.

"I don`t get what you see in that guy," Kiba said and looked at Sasuke. He had all the girls almost feeding him, but still, he had that annoyed gaze like he didn`t like the attention he got from the girls. Everyone would like that, even Naruto. "Have you looked at him?" Naruto asked Kiba who nodded. "What he see is a boy who is ego, self-centered and look like a ghost," Kiba said.

Shikamaru kept quiet. It was better that way so he didn`t get in a fight with Naruto, but Kiba had nothing against it. "That`s not true. He`s just different. He hide something that won`t come out because it`s no one there to get it out," Naruto said lost in his minds.

"Are you talking about his dick getting out of his pants?" Kiba grinned. A shocked Naruto looked at him. "NO WAY!" Naruto screamed. "I know what you`re dreaming about," Kiba teased with a smile on his face. "YOU DON`T!" Naruto exclaimed out loud until he heard that there were no more sound, except him screaming in the cafeteria.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru sigh and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, Kiba, silence," Shikamaru said easily and the guys kept their mouth shut. People were still looking at them. "Awkward," Naruto whispered for himself. He just wanted to hide so far away he could get so everyone stopped looking.

"I`m hungry," He heard Sasuke sigh from the other side of the room. Since it was so quiet, it was easy to hear even just a whisper. "I`ll get it," a girl exclaimed. "No, I`ll take it," another girl said and so it went on until it was no silence again. "You got saved by Sasuke.. Again," Shikamaru sigh and continued eating.

True, Sasuke had helped him sometimes. When Naruto lost his keys, Sasuke found them and returned then. Naruto never found out how Sasuke found them, but he did. Another time when Naruto fell on a mission, Sasuke carried him all the way to the hospital. And on the top of it, one time when Naruto had, not in purpose, touched a girls boobs and she was very mad, Sasuke came and said that he had told Naruto that she was pretty.

Poor enough, not one time had Sasuke said anything to him. After all that time, they had never actually talked to each other. They were silence friends, if that was anything. "Naruto, you`re spacing out again," Shikamaru told and Naruto came back to earth. "What?" Naruto asked confused. "Nothing," Shikamaru sigh.

"Have you heard it?" Kiba asked after a while. "Heard what?" Naruto asked. "Iruka said we`re having a test in two week. He said it today when he came in to the classroom without you," Kiba said unwell. Shikamaru didn`t look like he was a little scared of the test.

"We can`t have a test. I can`t anything of what we have done these weeks," Naruto exclaimed. "You can something. What about.. what`s do you get if you take water and earth together?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto`s head started to work. "You get.. mud," Naruto said stupid. "You will fail," Kiba said constant. "Shit," Naruto said poorly.

He wanted to show Iruka he could do something good, but that had to be something else than school. Maybe Naruto should start rap like killer Bee did. "Hey, Naruto," a voice said. Why the hell did everyone interrupted his fantasy world. It was the best world he could be in, but nooooooooo, they wouldn`t let him be happy, Naruto thought. "What is it?" Naruto hissed at the one who said his name.

Uchiha Sasuke.

TBC


	2. Me and you

**Me and you.**

«Uhm..» Naruto stemmed and looked at Sasuke who gazed a little surprised over the reaction from Naruto. The black-eyed boy was so beautiful there he stood, still with the girls looking at him. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other and grinned.

"Iruka just told me to be you`re tutor since we`re having a test in two weeks, so don`t come late and listen to what I say," Sasuke commanded. What? Naruto haven`t heard about any tutor. "Tutor?" Naruto asked confused. He really had to stay cool now since Sasuke was talking to him.

"Yes, you need a tutor, so you have to come to the library after school," Sasuke said with a warning voice. Stay cool, stay cool, Naruto kept reminding himself. "What ever," Naruto said tough and took his bottle with ramen and rose from bench to throw it. It went pretty well, until he stumbled in his own shoelaces and fell over with the ramen falling out of his hands.

He fell on something hard and hit his nose on the way down. The strange thing was that the floor was very warm, unusual warm. "Naruto, you`re heavy," Sasuke`s voice said close to Naruto. He opened his eyes and looked right in to Sasuke`s dark eyes

. "I`m sorry. I`m sorry," Naruto apology fast and rose as fast as he could to his feet. "No problem," Sasuke said and did the same. Both of their cloth was full of ramen. "Look what I did," Naruto whispered to himself. "I said it`s no problem," Sasuke said and took of some ramen from his shirt.

"Shit, I need to clean this," Sasuke said and turned away annoyed. No, I made him annoyed, Naruto thought again. Why could he never do something right? "You can borrow a t-shirt from me," Naruto murmured. It was an awkward silence before Sasuke answered. "Let's go then," Sasuke sigh and followed Naruto out of the cafeteria and to his closet.

Naruto took out a black t-shirt he used to have under the orange jogging suit. Sasuke took of his own t-shirt and took Naruto`s. Naruto looked at Sasuke`s chest. It was really well trained. How would it be if he touched Sasuke`s chest? Naruto turned red so he pushed the minds away.

Sasuke took Naruto`s t-shirt on and looked down at himself. "I`ll return it later," Sasuke said and turned away again. "Aren`t you a little cold?" Naruto asked fast. "I`ll survive," Sasuke said and started to walk. "Here," Naruto said, took of his own jacket and gave it to Sasuke. He had two of them, the one he had just changed from since it was full of ramen and the clean one he now gave to Sasuke.

"Keep it," Sasuke sigh. "I don`t want it. I give it to you. It was me who fell and everything," Naruto said. "Orange is not really my color," Sasuke said and took the jacked. It surprised Naruto when Sasuke hang it over Naruto`s shoulders and walked away. "Remember, don`t come late to class," Sasuke said and disappeared.

"What was that?" Sai asked with his book in his hands. Naruto stood there a little quiet before he put on his jacked and turned to Sai. "Nothing, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Well, I saw you and Sasuke, so I had to make notes about friendship," Sai smiled. "What did you write?" Naruto asked after a while. He had to be sure that Sai didn`t see anything special.

"Worried and nice," Sai said. Good, he hadn`t misunderstood anything. "Nice," Naruto smiled at Sai. He really wanted Sai to know what friends were. "I thought of a plan," Sai said. "Oh, what`s that?" Naruto asked with a smile, but still not very interested. "I will look at you`re bonds and write down everything I understand," Sai smiled at Naruto. "Oh, great," Naruto sigh. This would be difficult, Naruto thought. The secret would now be harder to keep.

"Isn`t it a little ironic that he comes late when he told me to not come late?" Naruto said to himself. It had been an half an hour after they were going to meet, and Sasuke was still not there. "Yes, it is. But you`ll wait. You need this test to make them see that you`re not just a stupid boy," Naruto kept talking to himself. Maybe he could sing a little. When he sang in the shower and Iruka came to see if he was doing well he used to ask Naruto why he don`t sing at the proms or something. "I can sing for myself," Naruto said and thought of a song he could sing. And then Naruto started to sing:  
"What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Why are the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right?  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything he does is beautiful  
Everything he does is right

'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all the other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive"

"Do you always sing when you`re alone?" A voice asked and Naruto turned chocked to Sasuke who was sitting in a chair like he had been sitting there for a long time. "Uhm.." Naruto stemmed. "Not really, sometimes," Naruto said and turned red. "It`s good," Sasuke said and sat down next to Naruto. "Er.. thanks," Naruto smiled shy. "But enough of that. Let`s start so I can go home," Sasuke sigh and leaned back in the chair.

After reading and talking about what Naruto had read and understood, Sasuke looked annoyed at him. "What the hell do you think about in class, dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed and took the book from Naruto. "Stuff.." Naruto murmured. "Stop thinking about it then. Read this page and answer those question," Sasuke told and pointed at some question.

"What`s that?" Naruto said after reading the first word. "This will take more than two days," Sasuke sigh. Naruto started to read the little page in slooooooow motion like in the movies when they wanted something dramatic. "I have to ask you something," Sasuke said after a while with Naruto`s slow motion reading. "What?" Naruto asked.

TBC..

**No, I don`t own the song. I just changed some word in it. Just that. **


	3. Not really a tutor

**Not really a tutor**

Sasuke was looking at Naruto. It was getting dark outside the windows in the library and all the people were gone by now. "Who do you live with?" Sasuke asked. The question surprised Naruto and made him silence for a while. "Well, nobody," Naruto said and looked and wondering at Sasuke.

It was a strange question coming from that boy. He never cared about Naruto. He wouldn`t do it even if Naruto told him that he loved him. "I just wondered," Sasuke said and looked away with read heated face. "What?" Naruto asked. "The class is over. We should head home. It`s getting dark outside," Sasuke said and rose to his feet. "but," Naruto complained.

He really enjoyed the time he had with Sasuke. "No, we have next class tomorrow," Sasuke said and walked ways from the library. "What just happened?" Naruto asked confused to the empty and dark room.

The next day in the class Naruto finally understood something of what Iruka talked about. Then it was easier to not space out all the time. "Naruto, do you know the answer?" Iruka asked with a look at Naruto. It didn`t take Naruto long time to answer and that made Iruka surprised. The others were prepared to laugh of him, but this was no fun for them. They couldn`t humiliate him this time. "That`s right," Iruka said and turned again trying to hide how surprised he actually was.

"Good," Naruto heard Sasuke whisper over his shoulder. Naruto`s face turned red and he looked down. "Thanks," he said and styed silence. "We have to learn how to keep you healthy too so everyone can say what you usual eat and I write it down," Iruka said and pointed at one after one.

It came much about rice and meat, many had salad too. Sasuke said rice balls, meat with tomatoes. "Ramen," Naruto said easily. "Say something else," Iruka said warning. "I don`t eat anything else," Naruto sigh and looked out of the window. It was true, he ate ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

He had never regret that he ate it every day either. "We`ll learn about what you should eat when you`re in so much activity," Iruka said and turned. It wasn`t Naruto`s fault. He couldn`t make anything else. His parents weren`t there to help him with it either.

After class Naruto was sitting with Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Choji when Shikamaru looked strange at Naruto. "How did the tutor thing went?" he asked and all of them looked at Naruto. "Well, he came late. We worked," Naruto said and tried to make them think about something funnier.

"What do you think of Sasuke?" Choji asked a little confused. It was only Kiba and Shikamaru who knew that Naruto liked Sasuke. They had found it out on their own. They saw Naruto painting a picture of him and Sasuke kissing, but they just started to smile and said he had good skills in painting stuff. They were lying.

The pictures looked awful; Sasuke looked like an ugly boy with big ears and a carrot as nose like you paint on a snowman, while Naruto somehow looked like a penguin. He didn`t know how it turned out like that, but it was an ugly penguin. "I don`t know," Naruto lied. "Too bad. I think he`s cool," Choji smiled to Naruto.

"How could you say that?" Kiba asked annoyed. It wasn`t a secret that Kiba didn`t like Sasuke, everybody knew, but Sasuke didn`t care about what Kiba thought of him. "He gave me chips this morning," Choji said and smiled big. "It`d not funny," Shino said calm and dark.

"I`m not joking. I was sitting in the stairs this morning and he came to me when he heard that my stomach was talking. You see, I forgot to eat breakfast so I was really hungry. He came to me and asked if I was a friend of Naruto, so I said I was and he gave med the ships and told me not to say it to Naruto," Choji explained. "Why did he say that?" Naruto asked shocked.

Choji looked at him for a bit and smiled. "I don`t really know, but don`t say I told you this. I was wondering about it myself," Choji said calm. The others looked like they were thinking about it too when Naruto came up with an idea. "Sasuke is just being nice since he`s my tutor. Right?" Naruto smiled to the others. "Yeah, right," Shikamaru said not really convinced.

The bells rang in to class and all of them went to class. On the way someone dragged Naruto in to a corner without the others knew about it. "We have to take class at your house today," Sasuke whispered close to Naruto`s face. Naruto`s eyes was wide open when he looked directly in to Sasuke`s beautiful and mysterious eyes. "Why?" Naruto wondered. "Because the school close early today," Sasuke whispered. At Naruto`s house? That meant he had to clean before Sasuke came. "When?" Naruto asked at the end. "After school," Sasuke said and pulled away. "But," Naruto tried to say but Sasuke was already gone by then.

"Now I see," Sai said in front of Naruto like he had been standing there for a while. "What?" Naruto asked a little scared. "You are friends with benefits," Sai smiled proud and walked away." WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed, but too late

Stupid Sai, he couldn`t mind his own business "Naruto, why aren`t you in class?" Iruka asked from behind Naruto`s back when he was walking to class. He had been in his own world again so he didn`t hear anyone coming. Naruto turned and looked at Iruka. "A had to go to the toilet," Naruto explained.

"Oh, and by the way. You have become better in class. I`m impressed," Iruka smiled at Naruto. "It`s only because you send me a tutor," Naruto said with a greeting voice. Iruka looked strange at him. "I didn`t give you any tutor," Iruka said confused. "Yes, you did," Naruto said and rose his eyebrows. "I think you are mistaken me from someone else," Iuka smiled and walked away to get to his class.

Naruto were just standing there without talking or moving for five minutes. Sasuke wasn`t his tutor, then why did he say he was?

After school Naruto walked across the room several of times to just clear his mind. Iruka never told Sasuke to be his tutor, and Sasuke was never told to be it. He just became it without anyone telling him too. "Shit, I need to clean even if he`s a tutor or not," Naruto said when he saw that it had already been ten minutes. Sasuke had taken over Kakashi`s habit of being late, but he wouldn`t be very late this time, Naruto just had the feeling of it.

"How the hell can I take this mess by ten minutes?" Naruto asked himself. You could almost not see the floor, if you tried to walk you would for sure stamp on something. "I have an idea," Naruto said proud and made a sign with his hands. "Kage bunshin no jutsu," Naruto exclaimed and clones of him looked at him.

"Oh, I look good in this suit," Naruto said a little proud to himself. "Yes, we do," one of the clones said with a smile. "Stop compliment yourself," the other clone said. "He`s complimenting everyone," another one said. "But he`s really saying it to himself. I know that much," the clone said. "Guys, I don't care. You look all gorgeous," Naruto grinned. "We need to clean this mess. Sasuke is coming."

TBC..


	4. The teddy bear's babe

**The teddy bear's babe.**

The knock at the door made the clone disappear when Naruto opened the door. Naruto`s not-tutor walked in to the living room and looked around. Naruto made it to clean the kitchen, living room and bathroom. They weren`t going to his bedroom so it wasn`t any need of him cleaning there.

"Just let`s start," Sasuke said and sat down at the CLEAN couch. Naruto nodded and went to get his books. When he came back, Sasuke was still sitting like he had been sitting for a minute ago. Not moving an inch. "What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked and sat down in a chair.

Sasuke took the book and opened it on a page and told Naruto to read. Like last time it went in slow motion. It was so boring that Naruto couldn`t read it fast, not if he was going to know what he was reading. "I don`t understand this question," Naruto said and pointed at a question so Sasuke could see.

"I see," Sasuke said and took the writing book and a pen to write with. He started to write something while explaining it too Naruto who didn`t see anything. After a minute he found out he had to see so he sat down careful next to Sasuke in the couch to watch.

It didn`t look like Sasuke had anything against Naruto sitting there either. "Did you understand now?" Sasuke asked when he was done explaining. "I think so," Naruto said and looked at the question. He took the book to see if he could answer and so he did.

"Perfect," Sasuke complimented. Naruto turned red and continued his questions without moving from the seat next to Sasuke. Their shoulders were touching each other and the same did their knees.

It went an hour and a half before Naruto had to give up the reading. "This is boring," Naruto complained to Sasuke who was reading trying to answer every question Naruto asked. "Think of me that have to be here and do it again," Sasuke said annoyed. "Then why are you doing this?" Naruto asked a little annoyed.

It went a long silence before Sasuke said anything. "Because Iruka told me to and I get plus for it," Sasuke said, but Naruto knew he was lying and that was funnier part. "Right," Naruto murmured to himself. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing," Naruto said and continued the reading.

The reading didn`t last for long, because suddenly it got dark in Naruto`s eyes and he fell asleep.

Naruto woke up on something warm and with good smell. A hand was wrapped around his wrist were Naruto was lay up to Sasuke`s chest. Their mouths were only a few centimeters away from each other. They were so close, Naruto thought and smiled. He tried to move away from Sasuke, but when he did, Sasuke just pulled him closer. "Naruto," Sasuke murmured in his sleep

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered close to Sasuke`s mouth and did that Sasuke woke up. He was looking right into Naruto`s eyes without blinking an eye. "Hi," Sasuke said calm to Naruto`s mouth. They weren't getting closer, but not farer either. "What happened?" Naruto asked confused. "You fell asleep on me and I think I fell asleep too," Sasuke said wondering.

"Oh," Naruto said shy. Then why had Sasuke pulled him close? Was Sasuke cold or something? "You annoy me, you know that?" Sasuke said frustrated. "Why?" Naruto said confused. "Because you`re so stupid," Sasuke sigh. "HEY, you`re my tutor. You should tell me I`m smart and keep going," Naruto protested. "As your tutor I say you`re stupid," Sasuke continued.

"You`re not even my tutor," Naruto said and pulled his head a little away so he could see Sasuke`s whole face, but still with their chest together. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke said confused. Here it comes, Naruto though. He had to say it to Sasuke that he knew everything. Naruto really wanted to know why Sasuke did this. If it was a kind of game he played, Naruto didn`t like the game.

"Iruka told me he had never signed a tutor to me," Naruto said a little angry since Sasuke had lied. Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto for a bit without saying anything. It went on like that for a while until Naruto found out he had to say something first.

"Why did you say it?" Naruto asked a little more calm than the first time. "I.. I.." Sasuke stemmed. "I didn't want you to fail on the test," Sasuke said after a while. "I didn`t know you cared," Naruto said minded. "I do, but you don`t," Sasuke said annoyed. It was true when Naruto thought about it that maybe Sasuke did care, after all that time Naruto should have guessed it.

"I do too," Naruto said shy. He had forgotten how close they were now when they were talking to each other. "No, you don`t," Sasuke said even more annoyed than ever. "Of course I do. I love you," Naruto let out with a fail. He shut his mouth and looked down at Sasuke`s chest instead of his face.

"Why didn`t you tell me?" Sasuke said and placed his fingers under Naruto`s cheek and made him look at him. "Because I`m a guy and you like girls," Naruto said. If this continued Naruto would start to cry and that in front of Sasuke. "I have to go," Naruto said and tried to get away from Sasuke.

"No, you don`t," Sasuke said still holding Naruto. "I didn`t do this because I don`t like you, because I do like you. I`ve been in love with you since the first time. I don`t like it when the girls hang all over me because I want it to be you, but you never seemed interested," Sasuke said sorry.

His face was sad when he talked and Naruto looked at him. "Then you like me," Naruto said low with wide open eyes. "I do," Sasuke said. His mouth was closing in to Naruto`s and Naruto did the same. Their lips met slowly, it was just as slow when Naruto were reading, slow motion.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said when their lips parted. "I love you too, but what did you teach me since you`re my tutor?" Naruto asked wondering. "I told you how blind you could be," Sasuke grinned. "Don`t call me blind," Naruto exclaimed.

"I call you stupid if I want to," Sasuke smiled. "Then I call you.. teddy bear," Naruto said sly. "Fine, then I`ll call you babe," Sasuke smiled even more. "Hah, you wouldn't dare to do it at school in front of everyone," Naruto said even more sly than he already was. "Do you want to bet? When we start at school on Monday, you can see if I dare it or not," Sasuke smiled. "Deal," Naruto told.

"If I win you have to be my servant for an hour," Sasuke grinned. "And if I win you have to tell the whole class what you think of me," Naruto smiled. "Deal," they said at the same time and kissed to make it as a deal instead of shaking hands.

TBC


	5. The bet and a note

**The bet and a note**

The next day at school Naruto was sitting in front of his desk when Sakura came to him. Sasuke was sitting in front of him and looked at the talking Iruka. Some times Naruto thought Iruka talked more than him, how could that be possible?

"Naruto," Sakura whispered to Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked. He liked Sakura before, but now she was just annoyed when all she did was hanging on his Sasuke. Sakura gave him a note where it stood his name. It was Kiba`s writing.

Naruto read: "How did the tutor thing go? Shikamaru told me you had to have it home and I was just wondering if you saw what Sasuke wanted to get out." When did Kiba get so perverted? "Kiba, I`ll kill you soon," Naruto hissed to the note and looked back at Kiba who smiled sly back.

Naruto saw Kiba forming a sentence with his lips: "Answer the question." Naruto rose form the chair. Now he knew it, Kiba only did it to annoy Naruto as much as he could. Sad it worked. "SHUT UP," Naruto said out loud in the class. Everyone was looking at them.

Naruto knew Kiba didn`t mean anything mean about teasing Naruto, and Naruto didn`t get hurt either, but he was embarrassed. All he really was thinking of was kissing Sasuke`s hot lips for a whole day. "Nope," Kiba grinned at Naruto. "I never said anything about this," Naruto said and pointed at the note at his desk, but the note wasn`t there anymore.

Iruka stood there with the note in his hands and read it. Oh no, Naruto thought. "Don't," Naruto said and tried to take it from Iruka. He could feel Sasuke`s gaze at him there he jumped after the note. Suddenly Iruka froze and Naruto got the note. "Thank yo-" Naruto started, but by the look at Iruka he had already read it.

"It`s not what you think," Naruto tried to explain. "Really?" Iruka asked ironic. He had a hard look on his face that made Naruto turn his head away. One more time the note was gone and now it was Sasuke. Naruto was too sad about Iruka`s reaction that he didn`t do anything with the note now.

"Is this the only reason?" Sasuke asked confused. The whole class looked at him for a long time when he read it again and again. "What are you talking about?" Iruka hissed. "This is nothing to get upset about. I have the same way of thinking by the way," Sasuke said and shrugged.

"You do?" Sakura asked form behind. It was some talking around in class. "Yeah, Naruto is the prettiest person I ever met, he have a great personality, his smile make me happy and I love everything about him. Even when he`s singing," Sasuke smiled at the note. "He`s may babe."

Everyone was quiet. Fuck, he won the bet, Naruto thought, but Sasuke did the same he was supposed to do if he lost. The words Sasuke had said gave warmth to Naruto`s heart and made it skip a beat. "Sasuke," Naruto murmured. He was the only sound now when Sasuke rose from his seat. "You won," Naruto said angry. "I know, I determine time," he smiled, gave the note and sat down again. The same did Naruto.

He put the note in his pocket and looked at Iruka. "What about the class?" Naruto asked the shocked Iruka. "Oh yes. I`ll talk with you later," he said and turned away. It was an awkward silence through the whole class, and the next, and the next one after that. Sakura was very mad at him, actually, all the girls were mad at him, but that didn`t make them stop stalking him. Naruto and Sasuke couldn`t talk at all to each other at school since the girls were there in the way all the time, so they were both hoping for the schools end soon.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in his couch after school with their homework since Sasuke was till his tutor. "Now we get to the pint. You are my servant and you have to make me a cake," Sasuke grinned sly at Naruto. "Fine," Naruto said, closed the book and walked over to the kitchen. Well, how the hell do you make a cake?

Naruto took a brownie bag where you only had to take some water, egg and butter in it and tada, done. It went pretty good after all. The only fail was that he had to use an apron when he made the cake. "Oh that looks hot," Sasuke said and gazed at the apron when Naruto came out with the cake. "Don`t teas me," Naruto said and sat the cake down at the table.

Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto down to him. Since Sasuke was lying in the couch, Naruto was sitting across his wrist with the apron almost all over Sasuke. "Take that off," Sasuke commanded. Well, as his servant Naruto had to do it. He took is apron off and Sasuke sat a little more up, but not straight up. He was leaning at the sofa arm while holding around Naruto.

"You look better without it," Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto slow. "Iruka was very upset," Naruto said and looked down. His hand was holding at Sasuke`s chest so he had something to touch if he was going to cry or something. "He will accept it. I promise," Sasuke said and took Naruto`s face in his hands so Naruto had to look at him.

"He will understand," Sasuke said and at the moment he said it Iruka came in the door. He had his own keys so he could walk in if Naruto were sleeping. "Oh, I came at a bad moment," Iruka said and looked at Sasuke and Naruto who almost kissed. "Iruka," Naruto said and pulled away. "No, I don`t care," Iruka said like he was in his classroom again. He had that teacher voice when he wanted to make you understand something.

"I think it`s OK if you and Sasuke are together. I`m not your father so I don`t have anything to do with, but I know that you care If I don`t like it so I just want you to know that I don`t have anything against it," Iruka said still with his teacher voice. "Thank you," Naruto smiled. He felt a tear falling form his eyes without moving from Sasuke`s wrist. "But please, don`t kiss in my classroom," Iruka begged. "That`s fine," Naruto smiled with tears in his face.

"I hope that is happy tears," Iruka said warning and looked at Sasuke. "It is," Naruto said fast so Iruka didn`t misunderstand anything. "If not, then you will fail all you tests Uchiha and you have to job under me for the rest of your life," Iruka smiled cold at Sasuke. "I got it," Sasuke said calm back. This aura maid Naruto a little scared so he tighten his grip in Sasuke`s shirt. "Then we talk later," Iruka said and walked out.

Naruto really wanted to hug him, but Sasuke was too good to leave, Naruto could do it next time they saw each other. "That went good," Sasuke said wondering. "Yeah, and know I know you can`t hurt me," Naruto smiled evil. "That`s not fair. What if it`s not me?" Sasuke complained. "Then you have a problem. I should start crying now," Naruto smiled and tried to cry more. He had two tears from before, but he needs more of them to come out. "Don`t even try," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto on the lips.

"I-" Naruto tried to say, but Sasuke`s lips was in the way. "I`m not done," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto more. Naruto pressed himself against Sasuke and opened his mouth for Sasuke who wanted it open. They kissed each other with passion and Sasuke`s hands went under Naruto`s t-shirt. Their tongue met in the middle and touched. Naruto braided his hands in Sasuke`s hair so it was standing to every side.

They kissed more and more, and Sasuke took didn`t manage it more. He took of Naruto`s t-shirt and stroke his hands down Naruto`s chest. "I love you," Sasuke breathed to Naruto`s lips. "Good, I`m 90% ramen. I thought you didn`t like ramen," Naruto smiled. "I think I never tasted ramen before. Not this kind of ramen," Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto`s neck. "How did you like this ramen then?" Naruto asked and gave Sasuke more space to kiss neck.

"I need to taste more," Sasuke said sand kissed down Naruto`s chest. "Tell me when you know," Naruto smiled and made Sasuke to kiss his lips again. "I made up my mind. I need to eat ramen more often. I really like this kind of ramen," he said and kissed Naruto. Naruto never wanted to leave Sasuke. They had been in love with each other without knowing it and now they knew. Naruto knew that his tutor could be so pretty.

The end

**I hope you liked it. I`m not very good at ends so heh, don`t hate me for it if you didn`t like it. I hate ends in stories. But thanks for reading it. **


End file.
